


Say A Little Prayer

by HalRose



Series: The Shakarian Project [20]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Garrus admits that Shepard cant drive the Mako, Post-Mass Effect 3, Pregnancy, Shakarian - Freeform, Shepard is pregnant, Shepard threatens Garrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: “Just admit I’m right.” -Garrus tells his pregnant wife that she has terrible driving skills. Set after ME3
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: The Shakarian Project [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876087
Kudos: 18





	Say A Little Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Short and funny, enjoy!

**Athena**

Being six months pregnant, means that my protective husband has not allowed me back on my own ship and has taken over my job for me.  
The Alliance aren’t happy with answering to Garrus, but they had to get used to it.

Garrus had nothing to do today, so he’s been spending the day with me, and we’ve been watching various movies.  
We’re sitting watching one of the many movies based upon my life, and Garrus makes a comment.

“They can drive the Mako better than you ever could!”

I look at him like he’s just shot me.

“Excuse you?” I say, offended.

There is no hesitation in his voice when he crosses his arms and looks at me.

“C’mon sweetheart. Just admit I’m right. Every time you drove that thing, Me, Liara and Tali practically prayed to every God there is.” 

“Garrus Vakarian, I know you value your side of our bed but if you keep talking, you’re sleeping on the sofa.” 

I’m deadly serious. Garrus starts laughing.

“Every time you drove that thing, we ended up upside down!” Garrus protested

“You still lived, and It’s not my fault the controls are absolute bullshit.”

I pause the movie, getting up to use the toilet and coming back and sitting next to Garrus, pulling the popcorn towards me.

“Do I still have to sleep on the sofa?” Garrus asks me softly, slightly grinning.

“No.” I sigh “But the next mission you’re on, I’m requesting Mako usage so I can see footage of how YOU drive.”

“That’s only fair. I love you.” Garrus places a hand on my bump, carefully pulling me into his arms.

I send a quick message to Tali asking her about my driving skills and she confirms what Garrus has said.  
Pouting, I give in.

“I love you too, Vakarian. If you ever bring up my driving skills again, you’re on the sofa.”

“What if I brought up your dancing skills?” Garrus cheekily replied.

“Do you wanna live to see your child’s birth? Because you’re headed for my foot going up your ass.”

“I’m saying a little prayer as we speak.” Garrus jokes.


End file.
